Pokemon: Blue Flame Version
by ryancpexpert
Summary: An ordinary boy sets out for adventure on a Pokemon Journey! In this Journey, he makes many friends, and foes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**  
_The Beginning_

* * *

"Mom, hurry up!" said Ryan. he had been waiting on her for 10 minutes.  
Today, Ryan was in a hurry. He had heard Professor Redwood had asked him to  
come over to his lab today, and he was eager to get there.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going!" said mom. they got into the car and left.

"Why do you think Prof. Redwood wanted to see me today?" asked Ryan.  
Professor Redwood had never been interested in him in the past, and Ryan had no  
idea why he would be now.

"I don't know. We'll know shortly, though!" They pulled into the drive-  
way and got out.

"You don't have to stay, mom."

"Alright, i'll just head home. if you need a ride back, just call me and i'll  
come pick you up." Ryan knocked on the door, and entered the lab.

"Ah, so you've made it, Ryan," said Prof. Redwood.

"So, why have you asked me to come here?" Ryan questioned.

"I have brought you here today, because today is the day I belive you are  
ready! I belive that you are worthy of a pokemon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**  
_The Birth of a Trainer_

* * *

"A Pokemon!?" said Ryan. He had never imagined himself becoming a pokemon  
trainer. He knew that his father had been a trainer and that his father had been the  
Champion of the Zxion region.

"Yes. I want you to help me with conducting my research on pokemon. so, i  
will be giving you a starter pokemon of your choice, aswell as 5 pokeballs to start  
with."

"Alright!" said Ryan. he walked over to the table with the 3 pokeballs  
laying on it. there were 3 pokemon for him to choose from, Mudkip the water type  
pokemon, Chimchar the fire type pokemon, and Chespin the Grass type pokemon.

"I choose Chimchar!" said Ryan. Prof. Redwood walked over and handed  
chimchar's pokeball to Ryan.

"Here are your pokeballs. If you run out, you can buy more from the  
pokemarts in each city!" Prof. Redwood handed the pokeballs to Ryan,"Oh! and one  
more thing! I would like to give you this," Prof. Redwood handed ryan a red-Square  
shaped object,"this is a pokedex. Whenever you see a pokemon, it will automatically  
record that pokemon's data. Also, while you are helping me with my research, you  
should try to gym Challenge! The closest gym from here is in Greatwood City. If you  
are going to take the challenge, I recommend starting there."

"Okay, thanks! I will be on my way now. Thanks for having me over."

"My pleasure! Take care!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**  
_The Beginnings of a Rivalry_

* * *

"Greatwood City..." Ryan said to himself. He had already decided that he

would take the Gym Challenge, as Prof. Redwood had suggested. He

pulled out his Phone and called mom to tell her what had happened.

"Mom! Prof. Redwood wanted me to help him with his research, and

he also gave me a pokemon! I'm going to be heading to Greatwood

City soon, and take on the Pokemon Gym there!"

"That's Great, Ryan! Before you head to Greatwood City, you should

come home first, I have something to give you." Ryan agreed to go

home first, and they hung up. Just as Ryan was about to head home,

a boy about his age walked out of Prof. Redwood's lab.

"Hey! You! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" said the Boy. Ryan had never

had a Pokemon battle and wanted to see what it was like.

"Okay. Let's Battle!" They both threw out their pokemon and started the

battle.

"Go! Chimchar!" said Ryan, throwing Chimchars pokeball, releasing him

from his pokeball.

"Go! Mudkip!" said the Boy, throwing out his Pokeball. Ryan took the first

move.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" said Ryan, commanding Chimchar to use his move.

The move hit and took 1/3 of the boy's Mudkip's HP. The boy took the next

move.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" said the Boy, commanding his Mudkip. The move

was super effective. Chimchar fainted. Just then, Prof. Redwood came outside,

applauding the boys for the battle.

"That was a splendid battle! You both did excellent! Ryan, this is my grandson,

Aaron. Normally, you would pay the victor of the battle, but since you didn't

know, I will pay for you." Ryan walked over to Aaron and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, my name is Ryan. You battled well, but next time,

I will win."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. You battled good as well. Next time we meet, we

should battle again!" said Aaron. Ryan shook his head in agreement and

headed home.


End file.
